


Выпускной

by DahlSq



Series: Эквестрийский цикл [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Psychology, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahlSq/pseuds/DahlSq
Summary: У всего есть начало и конец, а ученичество заканчивается выпуском. Это немного грустно… но кто сказал, что этим всё заканчивается?
Series: Эквестрийский цикл [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487117





	Выпускной

Они шли парой с юго-востока… хотя утверждение насчёт пары было неочевидным. В прямом смысле этого слова.

Ведущую, юркую персиковую кобылку, трудно было не заметить, а вот её ведомого, крупного серого жеребца, скрывали сумерки. Увидеть его можно было, лишь точно зная, куда именно нужно смотреть.

Если бы здесь было кому посмотреть опытным взглядом и он знал бы, куда именно, то он мог бы восхищённо покачать головой и прокомментировать: «Хорошо идут!».

Их полёт был неторопливым, но ровным и уверенным. Дистанция чётко соблюдалась, а по ритму взмахов — на три её приходилось четыре его — можно было сверять секундомер. Обладатель того самого опытного взгляда уверенно сказал бы, что пара прекрасно слётана и может лететь таким темпом долго, очень долго. И, как следствие, очень далеко.

— На облако, слева восемь, — подал голос ведомый.

Пара синхронно скользнула вбок и опустилась на указанное облако.

— Замечания? — лаконично поинтересовалась она.

— Без, — столь же лаконично ответил он.

— Если бы на землю, а не на облако, то были бы. По звёздам-то над облаками держать дело нехитрое, а заходить ночью под ветер с обычным зрением…

— Работать это тебе не помешает. Полосы курьерских компаний ночью прекрасно освещаются, знаешь ведь.

— Ты меня не только этой работе учил.

— Есть и на такие случаи варианты. На́, возьми, — он вытащил из нагрудной сумки и протянул ей странную конструкцию. В обычные наглазники лётных очков были вставлены не стёкла, а плоские кристаллы, и всё это крепилось на сложной системе ремешков, явно призванных удерживать штуковину на голове в любом положении и при любых перегрузках. — Надевай, садись… ты уже догадалась, куда.

Она хмыкнула, несколькими быстрыми движениями нацепила очки ночного зрения и шагнула с облака.

Точно так же, парой, эти двое зашли на посадку и приземлились в небольшом ущелье. Не сговариваясь, подошли к плоской вертикальной плите и тронули её копытами.

— «Дождавшиеся, День Летнего Солнца, тысяча сто третий1…» — вслух прочитала она слова и цифры в нижней части камня. — Надо же, девять лет прошло… Но сегодня и близко не годовщина.

— Разве для этого нужен повод? Может, я просто захотел тебя лишний раз проверить ночью.

— Пф! Только не надо этих отговорок для жеребят, я уже не наивная девчонка… ой, насчёт ночных проверок, чуть не забыла… — она стащила с себя артефактные очки и протянула.

— Оставь. Это мой тебе подарок.

— Чего?! Эта штука сто́ит дискордову кучу денег…

Он лишь дёрнул ухом:

— У меня хватает. Особенно с тех пор, как отпала необходимость тратиться на книги.

— Даже с твоими заработками…

— Я сказал, оставь.

— Ответь прямо: в этом есть подвох?

— Нет. Без задних мыслей и от чистого сердца.

— В отношении меня… и себя тоже?

— Да, — он усмехнулся: — Мне ещё не наскучило жить, и я не собираюсь прощаться, если ты об этом.

— Моё обучение закончено? Ты для этого и притащил меня сюда, чтобы сказать? Ответь прямо.

— Я никогда не скажу тебе, что мне нечему больше тебя научить. Всё, что я знаю и умею, по-прежнему открыто для тебя. С другой стороны, тебе пришло время само́й принимать решения и отвечать за них… включая и возможность посылать меня куда подальше при несогласии. Ты доказала своё право на это, разбив витраж во дворце и надерзив Солнцежопой. Не побоявшись резануть ей правду в глаза.

— Два раза. Что, количество влияет?

— Один. В первый раз ты не дерзила, а отмазалась инцидентом на тренировке и приняла поддержку Ночной стражи. Если ты не поняла, я тогда накрутил тебе хвост именно за это, а не за то, что разбила.

— Вот так, значит, да?

— Именно так. Кроме того, вы трое не побоялись свести Старлайт с Кризалис, это тоже достижение не из мелких.

— С твоей помощью, вообще-то.

— Ответь прямо, — явно передразнил он, — ты _заранее_ планировала меня туда притащить?

— Ну, заранее нет. Но раз появилась возможность, грех же было…

— Что и требовалось доказать.

— То есть здесь и сейчас, — медленно проговорила она, — это, типа, у меня такой выпускной?

— Типа того.

— Необычно.

— Хочешь обычно — у вас там в Понивилле обитает некая Пинки Пай.

— Почему-то я не сомневалась, что ты это скажешь. Другое слово: неожиданно.

— А только так и бывает.

— И ты всем своим ученикам даришь такие подарки?

Он рассмеялся:

— Их было гораздо меньше, чем ты думаешь. Но нет, ты первая.

— С чего же удостоилась?

— Как тебе сказать… было такое старинное слово «апрентис». Слыхала?

— Неа. И что оно означало?

— Особо доверенного ученика, к которому отношение практически как к родственнику.

— Чего?! Да ты же…

— Ты молодец. Я очень тобой горжусь. И родители бы гордились.

Она, ещё за секунду до того готовая разразиться какой-то явно экспрессивной тирадой, будто сдулась.

— Да, да, да. Я впервые похвалил тебя по-настоящему. Так ведь именно поэтому.

— Не поняла.

— Одно дело, когда ты просто кого-то подтягиваешь и натаскиваешь. Тут чего не хвалить? Слова дёшевы. Совсем другое, когда относишься к кому-то как к равному.

— И давно ты… это отношение?..

— Твайлайт сразу предупредила, что этим кончится.

— Первый раз слышу!

— Конечно. Это было после тех весёлых стартов с балкона, когда ты унеслась хвастаться перед подружками. Твои радостные вопли, между прочим, ещё минут десять было слышно, аж уши закладывало.

— И что же она тебе про меня наговорила?

— Что девочка живёт у тётки без родителей, её не только учить, а и воспитывать придётся… причём неизвестно ещё, чего больше.

— А ты?

— Не очень умно сказал, что раз есть тётка, то она же и должна воспитывать. А Твайлайт: тётка тёткой, да и не родная она, а дискорд её знает какая, в общем, тебя предупредили. Меня то есть. Примерно вот так.

— Та-ак. Теперь хоть понятно, чего ты стал вилять, когда я при тебе взлетела на балкон и потребовала свой приз.

— Я не вилял и не отказывался от сло́ва. Просто предложил альтернативу: учиться у меня или в любой лётной школе по твоему собственному выбору. И со своей стороны честно предупредил, _чем_ придётся заплатить за обучение у меня.

— Поко́ем! — саркастически фыркнула она. — Тоже мне цена!

— А что не так? Связаться со мной означает жить поперёк и ходить по грани, уж сейчас-то ты с этим спорить не будешь.

— Сейчас — да. А тогда… в общем, сразу видно было, что ты не из Понивилля. Местные уже тогда могли бы… много чего про нас рассказать.

— Ну, я потом понял. Довольно быстро.

— Ответь прямо. Когда ты пнул меня с балкона, у тебя в тот момент были на меня какие-то далеко идущие планы?

— Нет. Мне было интересно, смогу ли я что-то сделать в такой ситуации.

— Ответь прямо. Когда ты выпустил меня против Сильверстрим, это было следствием каких-то далеко идущих планов?

— Да. С небольшой поправкой на то, что ты и сама лезла вперёд.

— Я всё ещё часть этих планов?

— Скорее, деталь.

— А есть разница?

— Часть — это то, без чего немыслимо целое, и то, что целое содержит в себе. А деталь может подойти, но может и не подойти. Я предупредил тебя тогда.

— А сейчас?

— Как я сказал, ты свободна от каких-то обязательств передо мной. Твоя судьба в твоих копытах.

— Дискорда с два ты от меня отделаешься!

— Твой выбор.

— Припоминаю, что Твайлайт говорила похожие вещи. Ну, когда пыталась написать книгу о твоих родителях, только тогда речь шла о ней само́й.

— Ну да. Её тогда дважды разыграли втёмную… а я не хочу уподобляться, знаешь ли.

— Кстати, вот чего не могу понять! Она же сама потом… уподобилась…

— Ну, ты нашла кого спрашивать… Крыська говорила, что это похоже на какую-то особенность принцесс. Может, оно и правда.

— Если что, благодаря этой особенности встретились твои родители. Получается, так.

— Да, госпожа наследница.

— Чего?! Как ты меня назвал?

— Наследницей. Как ни крути, бо́льшая часть того, чему я тебя научил — это наследие родителей.

— Ты поэтому меня сюда и притащил?

— В общем, да. Здесь я родился, отсюда ушёл в свой первый настоящий полёт. Здесь по-настоящему познакомился с Твайлайт и здесь рассказывал вам троим, как получил метку. Я подумал, что именно здесь лучше будет сказать тебе… то, что сказал.

— Сказал. А дальше что?

— Ну, это вроде как _твой_ выпускной. Есть пожелания?

Она чуть подумала и хихикнула:

— Ты вроде говорил, тут где-то был твой любимый камень, который долго держал дневное тепло?

— Почему «был»? Он и есть. Оглянись через правое плечо… да, вот так. В двадцати шагах.

— Этот?

— Ага. Надеешься, что если залезешь на него, то для тебя тут же начнётся взрослая жизнь с приключениями, как для меня? Так твой счёт уже открыт.

— Неа, — снова хихикнула она, залезая. — Просто отдохнуть. А в приключениях недостатка не будет, это я тебе от всех нас троих гарантирую!

**Author's Note:**

> Твайлайт написала дату на камне до настоящего знакомства с Виндчейзером, так что она должна была воспользоваться для этого общеупотребительным летоисчислением. Исходя из упоминания в сериале, что первый год существования Школы Дружбы является 1111–ым годом селестианской эпохи, получается, что возвращение Найтмэр Мун должно было приходиться на год 1103–й.


End file.
